Desprecio
by Mara Windrunner
Summary: El honor no significa nada para un cadáver, y eso Sylvanas se lo había enseñado bien a los Renegados. Pero todos parecían haberlo olvidado gracias a promesas vacías de vida y esperanza. Todos, excepto Annabella Morrigan, una bruja no-muerta. Daba igual. No importaba cuánto el mundo se empeñase en rechazarlos y perseguirlos. Al final, todos servirían a la Dama Oscura. (Oneshot)


**Disclaimer:** Bla, bla, bla, World of Warcraft no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla. Creo que esto es demasiado obvio, ¿no?

**Advertencias y aclaraciones:** NO HAY ADVERTENCIAS. Para algo está el Rating. Tú lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Hay spoilers del final de _"Battle for Azeroth"_, y cierta mención a mi oneshot _"Anhelo"_. Repito lo que dije antes: Tú lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Me he tomado una bola de libertades con respecto al juego. Pero, bueno, para eso son los fanfics, ¿no? Igualmente no estoy atentando (mucho) contra el lore o la personalidad de algunos personajes. Solo hago algunas modificaciones para efectos de la historia. Nada que no pueda ser tolerable, creo yo.

**Música: **Because bla, bla, bla.

_Alan Silvestri – Burn it Down!_

* * *

_"La muerte llama, uno a uno, a todos los hombres y a las mujeres todas, sin olvidarse de uno solo -¡Dios, qué fatal memoria!-, y los que por ahora vamos librando, saltando de bache en bache como mariposas o gacelas, jamás llegamos a creer que fuera con nosotros, algún día, su cruel designio." _

_Camilo José Cela_

* * *

_I_

_**Desprecio**_

_(Capítulo único)_

**-.-**

_ "¡La Horda no es nada!"_

_ "¡Ustedes no son nada!"_

_ "Si pudieseis veros como yo os veo… Soldaditos de hojalata. Bestias que aúllan por honor. Unidos como uno. Saboreadlo. Nada dura."_

-.-

No voy a negar que sentí un ralamazo de gusto en la boca del estómago. Bueno, igual y fue cierto tipo de dolor, sí, pero a mí me pareció que se sentía un tanto placentero. ¿De qué otra manera puede un cadáver intentar explicar sus reacciones físicas, cuando ya no sabe qué es cada cosa y no tiene ni el menor recuerdo de cómo se sentía el tener consciencia de sus propias reacciones y funciones corporales?

Sí, me dio mucho gusto escuchar a la Dama Oscura gritar eso. Fue maravilloso. La expresión de estupefacción que se dibujó en los rostros de toda aquella bola de traidores fue casi _sublime_. Casi me dio risa ver a una de esas pícaras no-muertas, la que permanecía a las puertas de Orgrimmar sosteniendo el estandarte de los Renegados, escuálida y flacuchenta como un árbol seco y muerto que solo necesita una fuerte ventisca para encorvarse y derrumbarse del todo, girar su cabeza con lentitud para mirar a Sylvanas cuando ésta gritó aquello. Casi podía adivinar sus pensamientos, y aquello solo me produjo más risa y gozo. Sin embargo, también me produjo un profundo asco. Porque lo cierto es que, les doliese o no, toda aquella multitud era exactamente eso: Nada. Si tan solo ellos comprendiesen que al final del día, todos, incluida yo, éramos meras hormigas dentro un pedazo de tierra que iba inundándose cada vez más. Sapos encerrados en una olla de presión que tarde o temprano nos mataría a todos. Escuchaba los llantos de aquellos que habían sido leales a Colmillosauro y solo podía sentir una profunda repulsión. Si tan solo pudiese vomitar, vaciaría todas mis entrañas sin pensármelo dos veces.

Ugh, y luego estaba el maldito discurso de Thrall. Colmillosauro esto, Colmillosauro aquello… Héroe, honor y bla, bla, bla. Quise rechinar los dientes, pero sabía que aquello me delataría completamente. Había visto a varios escabullirse, seguramente parte de los que aún permanecíamos leales a Sylvanas, fuera de Orgrimmar; pero yo había querido quedarme allí a contemplar qué haría toda ésta bola de insensatos. Si pudiese extrapolar mis sentimientos a mi cuerpo, estaría vomitando babaza y retorciéndome del asco. El discurso de Thrall era cursi y estúpido. Colmillosauro solo era un maldito traidor. Todos los que estaban allí eran unos malditos traidores. Habían condenado a Azeroth, y ninguno de ellos lo sabía. Me dio asco incluso ver a unos Renegados con expresiones de profunda tristeza dibujadas en sus cetrinos rostros.

Honor, honor y más honor, bla, bla, bla… ¿De qué demonios nos servía aquello? ¿De qué demonios les serviría a todos esa estupidez del honor cuando todo hubiese terminado? Podía entender ese grado de estupidez latente en los seres vivos ya que, a fin de cuentas, seguían vivos. ¿Pero entre los muertos? ¿De qué demonios nos servía a nosotros esa burrada del honor? Sylvanas se había referido a la Horda como _"Bestias que aúllan por honor"_, y no se había equivocado en lo más mínimo. Ver a los de la Alianza, con esas expresiones tan heroicas, como si se creyesen protagonistas de sus propias baladas, me generaba demasiada repulsión. Eran tal y como ella los había descrito: _"Soldaditos de hojalata"_. Daba igual de cuánto oro, plata y luz se revistieran, al final la muerte se los llevaría a todos. Nada más había que ver lo hermosa que había sido la muerte de Colmillosauro. Oh, cómo quise desternillarme de risa en aquel momento… Pero debía ser cautelosa y no ponerme más en evidencia.

Sabía perfectamente que lo peor llegaría después.

-.-

Para cuando los primeros rayos de sol despuntaron en el horizonte, Orgrimmar ya estaba completamente llena de soldados de la Alianza. Había pasado la noche escondida en una de las tantas cuevas de Durotar y los había visto desembarcar durante la madrugada. Me felicité mentalmente por haber tenido la previsión de haberme escabullido de Orgrimmar a medianoche, cuando todos se encontraban durmiendo y unos pocos aún permanecían delante de la pira funeraria donde había ardido el cuerpo de Colmillosauro. Intuía perfectamente que luego de la deserción de la Dama Oscura, todos los Renegados íbamos a estar en la mira de toda aquella bola de traidores. Por ende, no me sorprendía ver a Cringris y a Jaina encabezar la comitiva de aquellos soldados. Una parte de mí sintió tristeza al pensar que, nuevamente, tenía que esconderme de una multitud enfurecida. Tan solo les faltaban las antorchas para ser como esas multitudes que ajusticiaban brujas… como esas mismas multitudes de las que había vivido huyendo mientras aún estaba viva. Definitivamente, al destino le encantaba ensañarse con ciertas personas, y yo era una de ellas.

En ese momento bien podía renegar de Sylvanas y abrazar, así no me generase más que desprecio, la nueva paz que vendría tras la unificación de la Horda y la Alianza. Pero no podía, simplemente no podía. Sylvanas me había dado un hogar, un lugar al cual pertenecer. No solo a mí, sino a todos los Renegados. Nos había enseñado que no debíamos avergonzarnos de nuestra condición, que no debíamos huir del rechazo que inspirábamos en los seres vivos sino que, más bien, debíamos abrazar ese rechazo y usarlo como motor para dirigir toda nuestra ira hacia el mundo que no hacía otra cosa que apartarnos. Tras tantos años siendo no-muerta, todavía me generaba un profundo asco las reacciones de todos aquellos a los que les causábamos repulsión. Muchos nos ignoraban o nos atacaban, como si con eso pudiesen ellos mismos escapar de su propio final. Como si, al rechazar nuestra existencia, eso hiciese retroceder a la muerte. Sabía qué veían ellos en nosotros y por qué nos rechazaban con tanto ahínco: Nosotros representábamos aquello a lo que tanto le temían los vivos. Alimentaban sus vanas esperanzas con creencias en el cielo, en una segunda vida llena de luz después de la muerte… y aquí estábamos nosotros para recordarles que, al final, todo era simplemente desesperación, vacío y oscuridad. Nosotros representábamos la realidad palpable de un mundo que no es infinito. Y muy pronto ellos lo averiguarían. Por mucho que insistiesen en vivir en la negación, pronto la realidad se los llevaría a todos por delante. Y apostaba toda mi existencia a que en sus últimos momentos no les quedaría otra que admitir que Sylvanas Brisaveloz siempre había tenido razón.

Aún en la oscuridad de la cueva, palpé mi bolsa. Lamenté no haber tenido más tiempo para vaciar y desocupar todo mi minúsculo armario en el pequeño cuchitril que ocupaba en Orgrimmar, pero sabía que debía darme prisa y escapar lo antes posible si no quería terminar metida entre una multitud de prisioneros Renegados bajo sospecha de ser leal a la Dama Oscura. Que, sí, no era mentira, pero ni en sueños me dejaría aprisionar por esos imbéciles de la Alianza. Sabía perfectamente que todo lo que había dejado en Orgrimmar, especialmente los frascos y las pociones, me harían acreedora de una bonita celda en la cual terminar de pudrirme; pero me daba completamente igual. Mientras me moviese, bien podía volver a recolectar todo lo que me había permitido crear esos frascos y pociones. Y sin ninguna clase de vigilancia, podría entregarme de lleno a mis labores como boticaria una vez más. Todo lo que necesitaba estaba en mi grimorio y en mi propia cabeza. Tenía un plan para escapar, solo esperaba que todo saliese bien.

Reí entre dientes al extraer de la bolsa un cristal rosado que fulguró bajo los rayos de sol que se filtraban desde la entrada de la cueva. Un fragmento de alma, uno de tantos que había guardado entre mis pertenencias. Tracé una runa con los dedos en torno al cristal y éste se desvaneció de entre mis dedos en una voluta de humo que comenzó a tomar la forma de mi vasallo más preciado: El guardia vil. Éste colocó su hacha en el suelo rocoso y se arrodilló delante de mí en señal de respeto.

—Tu ama te ha convocado nuevamente, mi fiel vasallo. ¿Me servirás? —pregunté, como siempre hacía.

Ese era el protocolo que todo brujo versado en demonología debía seguir a la hora de invocar a los seres oscuros. Si bien la mayoría de los mismos se ligaban a los brujos demonólogos en contra de su voluntad, yo había logrado que mi guardia vil me sirviese sin necesidad de obligarlo, e incluso le había otorgado un nombre propio. Aún así, el protocolo siempre sería necesario.

—Estoy a vuestras órdenes, mi señora —respondió él, con su usual voz gruesa y profunda—. ¿Por qué estamos en una cueva? Recordaba vuestro hogar en Orgrimmar de una forma bastante distinta.

— Estamos en Durotar, Beliath, no en Orgrimmar. Los detalles te los narraré después de que encontremos un lugar seguro, pero por los momentos te necesito aquí —respondí.

Él asintió, pero casi al instante se levantó de golpe, con su hacha en mano.

—¡Intrusos! —bramó Beliath, yéndose de lleno hacia la entrada de la cueva, desde donde un humano soldado de la Alianza exclamaba: _"¡Encontré a una de ellos!"_, grito que fue interrumpido por el hacha de Beliath siendo descargada de golpe contra su cabeza, aplastándola con violencia. El cuerpo del soldado cayó con un sonido sordo y varios alaridos resonaron a las afueras de la cueva.

Reí entre dientes y chasqueé los dedos, conjurando un círculo demoníaco que me transportó directamente al mismo sitio donde lo había conjurado la noche anterior: Justo sobre la cima del cañón donde se encontraba la cueva, a espaldas del océano. A mis pies vi a Beliath destrozando a varios soldados de la Alianza como si fuesen muñecos de paja, dejándolos reducidos a pulpas de carne sanguinolenta. Era una pena el contexto de la situación, ya que todo aquello se me antojaba terriblemente apetitoso. Desde que nos habíamos mudado a Entrañas, no había podido comer otra cosa sino carne de animales. Era carne fresca, sí, pero nunca revitalizaba tanto como sí lo hacía la carne de un humanoide… si se puede emplear ese término hasta para orcos y taurens, claro está.

En el momento en el que vi a Cringris abalanzarse sobre Beliath, extendí mi palma hacia mi guardia vil y apreté el puño, haciendo que éste se desvaneciera en una columna de humo que ascendió directamente hacia donde yo estaba, llamando la atención de todos quienes permanecían en el suelo. Cringris, en su forma de huargen, me contemplaba con una mezcla entre ira y desprecio.

—Buenos días, caballeros —musité—. ¿No os parece que ésta no es forma de abordar a una dama?

Cringris pareció querer decir algo, pero fue detenido por Jaina, quien se había adelantado conforme yo hablaba.

—¿Eres tú Annabella Morrigan? —preguntó, ignorando mi sarcasmo anterior. Y, enseñándome una bolsa donde se evidenciaba a contraluz que estaba repleta de frascos y botellas, añadió—: Me parece que esto es tuyo.

—Sí, joven maga, efectivamente —respondí, enseñándole los dientes mientras sonreía—. Eso que sostienes entre tus manos es mío. Pero podéis quedároslo. Quizás encontréis una cura a todo lo que contienen esos frascos. O quizás no.

Jaina entornó sus ojos. Pude ver perfectamente cómo incluso apretaba sus puños.

—Debes venir con nosotros, Annabella —replicó en un tono de voz exageradamente calmado para lo tensa que se veía.

—¿Vais a ignorar que mi fiel sirviente ha vuelto papilla a varios de vuestros soldaditos? Qué considerada sois, joven maga.

Cringris, visiblemente harto de que Jaina lo detuviese, enseñó sus dientes y gruñó:

—¡Dinos dónde está Sylvanas y quizás tengamos algo de consideración contigo, no-muerta!

—¿Consideración? —pregunté, mirándolo con irritación y sin poder evitar que mis labios se torciesen en un rictus de desprecio—. Vaya. Sería la primera vez que se me ofrece consideración en todos mis años de existencia. Pero, ¿sabéis qué? Yo paso.

No pude evitar sonreír al ver cómo Cringris comenzaba a escalar, ordenándole entre gruñidos al resto de soldados que me apresasen. Mientras veía a Jaina comenzar a mover sus manos, seguramente para dar rienda suelta a sus habilidades de maga, abrí los brazos en forma de cruz y me eché a reír.

—¡Larga vida a la Dama Oscura! —grité.

Y me dejé caer al agua.

-.-

Para cuando salí del agua, ya había anochecido. Las ciénagas pantanosas del Marjal Revolcafango hedían a muerte y podredumbre. Unas cigarras se escuchaban a lo lejos y el sonido mortecino del canto de unos grillos, aunado a un distante burbujeo, le otorgaba un aire incluso más siniestro a aquel lugar. Me tendí sobre el pasto conforme unas carcajadas pugnaban por salir de mi garganta al darme cuenta de que mi estúpida idea había funcionado. Pasados unos minutos, no pude contenerme más y empecé a reír con desparpajo.

Estaba aún viva. Quizás un poco cansada de tanto nadar, pero no era nada que no pudiese resolverse. Inhalé profundamente y, entre todo el hedor a muerte y putrefacción, pude distinguir algo más. Un almizcle demasiado característico que me hizo sonreír mientras me relamía los labios resecos y marchitos.

Ogros.

Comida.

* * *

_Pues sí, segundo oneshot. ¿Qué de dónde salió? No sé. Se me vino una idea a la cabeza y, siendo sincera, quiero explotarla. Probablemente me lance a escribir algo totalmente alejado de lo que vendrá en los próximos parches de la nueva expansión, pero es una idea que me parece interesante. No me trago el que a los que han sido leales a Sylvanas los vayan a dejar irse de rositas, y siéndoos sincera, me mola mucho imaginar toda una cacería de brujas en torno a los no-muertos, especialmente a los Renegados, a partir de ahora. ¿Vosotros qué opináis?_

_Ah, sí. Muchos de los pensamientos de Annabella vienen del discurso de Sylvanas durante el evento de Halloween y la quema del hombre de mimbre. No sé, pero ese discurso ME-ENCANTA, y me parece una cagada total que a los Renegados ahora se les olvide que llegaron hasta donde están gracias a Sylvanas. Pero, bueno, Blizzard cagándola como siempre. Disappointed but not surprised._

_Por cierto, hago dibujillos (recientemente hice uno de Nyssa, la protagonista del oneshot anterior). Sígueme en Instagram si quieres verlos. El link está en mi perfil (o podéis buscarme como _sylvanasismybae_) y… sí. Eso es todo._

_-.-.-_

_**Mara W.**_


End file.
